


Story So Far...

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), POV First Person, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Into the Spider-verse inspired Origin story/intro.
Series: The Devil's in the details [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Story So Far...

From the top, one last time...

My name is Peter Benjamin Murdock, I was bitten by a genetically modified spider, and for the last 3 years, I have been the one and only Spider-man.

I'm sure you know the rest by now..

Woke up at my uncle's place, understandably freaked out, only to discover he had a secret of his own.. Hey, at least I had a mentor. Ended up crashing and burning a few times, and again, and again, but hey we're learning... Matt always said it ain't how you hit the mat, it's how you get back up. Eh, he shoulda seen that right hook coming, blind or not. Least we got a good laugh at it.

Lost uncle Ben... Nearly did something stupid, ended up gaining a father though. Huh? Who woulda thought old Uncle Matt was really dad? Sure as shit TKO'd me...

Made some new friends, with dad's secret out of the bag, he just had to introduce me to his old crew. Ended up saving Central Park from some Iron Giant, fun times. Hope Luke got over his claustrophobia...

Had a run in or two with some shady people, Iron man was shadier than the media led us to believe and Fury, forget it, glad that fucker finally just retired and been done with it.

Ended up one very dysfunctional family, but hey we worked well together.

Ended up helping out dad and some of his buddies with their day job. Eh, grunt work but hey good money am I right?

Had a run in with some even shadier people, reaffirmed what Matt always said, just keep getting back up and in the end you're going to be the one still standing by the end of it. Saved London. Not to brag or nothin' but, you're welcome!

Hey, I was supposed to be on vacation...

Figured out I was strong, even on my own two feet, but it was always nice knowing I had backup when I needed it, good on you dad!

Asked the girl I liked out... She ended up being the love of my life and the only one aside from dad and Aunt May to put up with my rambling and put me in my place when I was going too far.

JJ outed me as Spider-man, and falsely accused me of murder. Dad nipped that right in the bud, crisis averted. JJ is still working on wading through our lawsuits against him. Fact check, people, it can save your careers. Identity remains intact and unknown, the Bugle dropped the old screeching banshee like a bad habit and I got back to web slinging by lunchtime.

Found out about the Infinity stones... tried to get Rid of the Infinity stones, made some new friends along the way.

Found out one of the those new friends was a genuine catch22...

Then had to changed tactics, Thou shalt not kill, eh, we're Catholic, it sucks when it comes to options but it's the right way to go.

Ended up teaming with Dr. Strange and Dr. Banner, with their help we were able to FINALLY save the world from any future invasions. Our new buddy Vision got to stay on the planet and we officially no longer exist.

Earth? What now? Psh, you think the Earth exists...

As for what happens after that? I guess we'll find out...

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought on this, might keep this updating if/when I continue Devil!Dad and Spider!Son, so if you notice it's story number change might need to do a reread CX


End file.
